<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>24 days of December by maanorchidee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817420">24 days of December</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/maanorchidee'>maanorchidee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Drabble Collection, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/maanorchidee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine's December, told in exactly 2400 words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Klaine Advent 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Abashed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ho, ho, ho! It is Advent time! I know I finished my 2019 one only a mere two months ago, but I am back for the 2020 one. For this year, I’m going to take Klaine Advent <i>Drabble</i> Challenge very seriously: every chapter will be 100 words exactly. This one will prove to be the hardest one yet, since if you know me, then you know that I often talk about how I am unable to write short things. (I feel like this author’s note is going to be over 100 words already, oh my God).</p><p>Above are 96 words. </p><p>Ha! I told you. Because this is going to be difficult to me, I don’t know if I will update every day. But okay, let’s start.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many see December 1st as the beginning of the holiday season, but to Kurt, this day is reserved for another special occasion. It’s the birthday of his childhood teddy bear. His mother gave it to him when he was a baby, so it’s also a celebration of Kurt’s mother.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Blaine found out when they first started dating, because he walked in on Kurt singing a birthday song to his bear. When Kurt noticed, he felt very abashed, but Blaine thought it was adorable. He joined in.</p>
  <p>Now, they do this every year. To them, it’s a perfect start of December.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy birthday to <i>my</i> childhood teddy bear, Poesebeer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Brake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact, did you know that this is my 100th published work on AO3? 100s galore!</p>
<p>Today’s prompt immediately reminded me of the song Moving Too Fast from The Last Five Years. Today’s story makes more sense if you know its lyrics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve got a singular impression things are moving too fast.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kurt turns around to face Blaine. “Good morning to you too. Did you decide to start the day with a The Last Five Years reference?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Blaine laughs. “I hadn’t even thought of that, but that is indeed the lyrics. But no, I was thinking about how this year flew past. It’s December 2nd already! The holiday season has begun.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No one here to say ‘Oh, no, step on the brakes, do whatever it takes to stop this train’ to us.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmm,” Blaine hums, “Let’s rewatch that show.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d love to.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Careless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story either takes place before 2020, or this story takes place in a world without Miss Rona.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>December in New York is madness. Shops are decked out in Christmas decorations, “winter wonderlands” are being built everywhere, All I Want For Christmas Is You seems to play non-stop throughout the city, etc.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>December 3rd is no exception and Kurt and Blaine love every second of it. They walk around the city, hand in hand, careless and thoughtless. All they can think of is how lucky they are that they can experience the city like this together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They’re on their way to the AMNH.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s see if the origami tree is ready,” Blaine suggests.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kurt smiles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lead the way!”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://www.amnh.org/exhibitions/origami-holiday-tree">The tree.</a> Yes, this is a Little Numbers reference.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dispensable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Everyone knows that December is filled with a lot of busy days. On top of the usual stuff like classes, jobs, rehearsals and meeting with friends, there’s also stuff like gift shopping, planning to see family, finding appropriate decorations and many other festivities.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sometimes, you need a break. On December 4th, Kurt and Blaine decide to stay inside for the entire day. They want to spend their free day by doing nothing. Some might say that it makes the day dispensable, but Kurt and Blaine disagree.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They have a wonderful day inside with each other. There’s nothing dispensable about that.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Event</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m absolutely losing my mind over AO3 insisting that my first chapter has 101 words. No, it does not!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This event is shitty.”</p><p>Kurt shushes Blaine, but he is right. On December 5th, they are attending a Broadway Holiday Festive Event, but it’s tedious and boring. It’s an honour to be invited, but they really want to go home.</p><p>They’ve seen better events.</p><p>“A few more minutes and then we can leave,” Kurt whispers.</p><p>It’s true. After the photo moments and small interviews, they are free to go and they can’t wait. They use their best acting skills to get through the night, but once they’re outside, they take in the filthy New York air and they walk home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Farm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I figured it out! AO3 counts writing in sub- and superscript as a separate word. Word doesn’t. According to Word (and me) “1<sup>st</sup>” should be counted as one word, but AO3 sees “1″ and “<sup>st</sup>” as two words. This can be easily fixed by writing dates as “1st”.</p>
<p>Wat een gedoe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt and Blaine love New York. It’s truly the city of their dreams.</p>
<p>But sometimes, living in such a big city can be overwhelming, especially during the holidays. Blaine spends December 6th looking for a last-minute gift, but every place is crowded with shoppers.</p>
<p>Once he gets home, he says: “I’m gonna leave the city and move to a farm!”</p>
<p>“Uh, okay?”</p>
<p>“Think about it, Kurt. We can have a nice farmhouse and we can plant our own vegetables. Maybe we can start a restaurant!”</p>
<p>They both know they’ll never leave New York, but sometimes it is nice to dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Grey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“It’s really coming down,” Kurt says as he stares outside the window. In the morning, it was snowing, but now it’s turned into rain. December 7th looks grey and grim.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Blaine stands next to him and nods. “The rain will ruin the snow.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s not much snow these days anyway. I miss the moments of playing in the snow.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We can still do that!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“In the middle of New York?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is New York, citizens have seen weirder stuff.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kurt hums in agreement. “But now, it’s ugly outside. We should wait till it’s nice and then we can have fun.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaand a day too late. Well, the next few days will be busy, so I won’t update daily. Probably. Eh, who knows?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt and Blaine receive a parcel on December 8th.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Finally!” Blaine tears open the box, “My mother finally sent my childhood photo album.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hands the album to Kurt, who laughs when he sees the title. “’The complete history of Blaine Devon Anderson’?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cooper came up with that title.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kurt quickly browses through the pages. It truly looks like a history book, but with photos.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I should ask my dad to send mine over as well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Blaine nods. “When we have kids, we have to make these albums as well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, definitely. ‘The complete history of… someone!’”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t wait.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Inconclusive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>December is often a productive month, but Blaine is blanking. On December 9th, he’s crumbling up paper, since the song writing is going terribly. He needs a showstopping ending, but now, the song is inconclusive and uninspiring.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Take a break, sweetheart,” Kurt sits next to him and he has two mugs of hot chocolate.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I want to finish this!” Blaine exclaims.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kurt pushes the mug in Blaine’s hands. “Relax. It’s no use trying to write when you’re agitated like this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Blaine’s shoulders relax and he lets out a sigh. “Thanks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They huddle closer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you too.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Join</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I suppose it is 2020 without Corona. And since this is apparently a fantasy world, Finn is alive.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Hannukah starts on the December 10th, so Rachel goes home to visit family. Kurt and Blaine join her, but to celebrate Christmas early. They have to be in New York during the actual Christmastime, but the holidays are about being with loved ones, not necessarily about a certain date.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finn, Carole and Burt are waiting at the airport to pick them up. It’s a lovely reunion. Afterwards, they drive to the Hummel-Hudson house where they will all be staying for three days.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your father was in charge of the shopping,” Carole tells Kurt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But even then, everything ends up well.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Knit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“You knit?” Blaine asks in surprise when he sees Finn with some knitting needles and yarn in his hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finn nods. “I picked it up earlier this year. Surprise!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then, Finn throws a scarf at Blaine. Blaine is quite impressed and he shows it off to Kurt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m thinking about…” Finn trails off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m thinking about maybe making something for Rachel,” Finn says nervously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kurt and Blaine exchange a look. Finn doesn’t notice, since he’s focused on his knitting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You should do it,” Kurt says and Blaine hums in agreement.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maybe December 11th will be the day everything changes.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Learn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woah, we’re halfway there!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“I want to learn how to knit,” Blaine says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, today is our last day in Ohio, so you better be quick to ask Finn,” Kurt points out. It’s true. It’s December 12th and they are leaving in the evening. “What caused this epiphany?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Blaine shrugs. “I don’t know. There’s just so much out there to do. So much to learn.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love this excitement! Maybe it’s the holiday spirit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Blaine snorts. “I thought you don’t believe in spirits and higher-ups and what not.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, shut up!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Make me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe I will!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then, they hear Burt cough and everyone laughs.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooh, living on a prayer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, updates incoming! This year is more difficult than expected, since I often have no clue what to write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>On December 13th, Kurt and Blaine are fully back in the city. They love visiting family, but Lima is no longer home. It hasn’t been home for a very long time. Besides, their friends have moved away as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kurt and Blaine decide to meet some of their friends in town. December is busy for everyone, but they still try to make it work. Their weekly potlucks have moved to Sunday and even though they aren’t exactly weekly anymore, it’s still a tradition.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They meet up with Brittany and Santana before going to Artie and Tina’s place. It’s all perfect.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Nip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>On December 14th, Kurt is in the kitchen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, that smells weird,” Blaine looks over Kurt’s shoulder, trying to see what Kurt’s making, “Is- Are you making a hot drink?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Santana gave me the recipe yesterday,” Kurt says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then, it’s probably extremely alcoholic.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kurt pours some of it on a spoon. “Wanna have a little nip?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Blaine nods eagerly. He tastes the drink and his face scrunches up. Kurt frowns.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please tell Santana to never recommend anything ever again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kurt also tastes his drink. “Okay, yeah, I get what you mean.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s what we get for trusting Santana with drinks.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Opinion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Rachel has a big opinion on everything. It’s December 15th and Rachel called Kurt and Blaine over for an ‘emergency’. That ended up being not alarming at all. She needs to rant about one of her co-stars. It’s very unnecessary.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Broadway is so cliché. Who would’ve thought,” she says sarcastically.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I mean, just ignore him,” Blaine says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kurt nods. “With attitude, he’ll stay a chorus boy for the remainder of his career.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just think…” Rachel starts to rant. Kurt and Blaine exchange a tired look. This is going to be a long afternoon of listening to Rachel’s annoying opinion.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Possible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My exact thoughts were “ah, fuck it, let’s get Cooper.”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Anything’s possible in New York!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then why don’t you move here?” Blaine asks Cooper.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, squirt, Los Angeles is the city of dreams for me!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kurt snorts at the nickname, even now. On December 16th, Cooper’s mini vacation starts. Blaine is already looking forward to the end.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yet, I am more famous than you,” Blaine says and Cooper acts hurt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmm, maybe I should move here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please don’t,” Blaine says silently, but Kurt hears it and laughs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jokes aside, it’s actually great of Cooper to show up. Blaine acts annoyed a lot, but everyone knows he’s happy. It’s quite nice.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Remarkable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>The holiday seasons are big seasons for Broadway. Kurt’s currently not in a show since he’s working on Hummel Brag, but Blaine’s busy for eight shows a week. He needs to impress locals, theatre fanatics, tourists, and Cooper.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cooper couldn’t be there for Blaine’s opening night, so on December 17th he’s seeing it for the first time. Kurt accompanies him to the show.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After the final bows, Cooper’s on his feet and he’s cheering the loudest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That was remarkable!” he yells in the face of another person. Kurt feels a little bit sorry for that person, but Cooper is right.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>... I was <i>this</i> close to bringing back The Street.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Sisters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy last day of Hannukah!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>On December 18th, Cooper takes Kurt and Blaine out for dinner.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, Kurt, do you want to know an Anderson Fun Fact?” Cooper asks, “If Blaine had been a girl, our parents would’ve called him Blair, which is understandable. But me? God, my mom wanted to call me Anastasia.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kurt almost chokes on his drink. Blaine rubs his back, but when he’s done coughing, Kurt burst into laughter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Anastasia?” he asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yup,” Blaine confirms, “Anastasia and Blair, the Anderson sisters.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I much prefer the Anderson brothers,” Kurt says and he winks to Cooper. Now, he’s the one who’s laughing.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Tub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually wrote this one and Ugly a few days ago, but I... completely forgot to post them anywhere.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“This is why I want you to leave!” Blaine says, horrified. He watches Cooper eat a full tub of their expensive ice cream.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Chill, I’ll buy you a new one. Venmo me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kurt chuckles. “Be nice, dear. He’s leaving tonight. Let’s make the best of our last day.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then he reveals a spoon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Scoot over, Coop!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kurt, no!” Blaine shrieks, “He’s eaten straight from the tub. Think of the germs!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He gets your germs on a daily basis, let me have my time,” Cooper winks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Blaine sighs and looks at the calendar. December 19th and luckily, his brother is leaving.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Ugly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>It isn’t the holidays season without ugly Christmas sweaters, and a Hannukah sweater for Rachel. On December 20th, all their New York based friends are at Kurt and Blaine’s for a ridiculous sweater photoshoot.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Say cheers!” Brittany says while she holds out the camera.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They make a ridiculous amount of selfies, all with different poses and facial expressions. Kurt and Blaine kiss in some of them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Afterwards, they all go through the photos.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Terrible.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hideous.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Atrocious.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shameful.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Butt-ugly.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ridiculous.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They all look at each other and smile. This is exactly what they wanted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, let’s turn this into an album!”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Vanish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For once, I had troubles reaching the word count.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Do you sometimes just want to disappear and vanish?” Blaine asks out of nowhere.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you having one of your existential crises?” Kurt asks. He unlock his phone to check the date. “Ah, December 21st, the first one this month. That must be a personal record.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Second one, Kurt,” Blaine corrects him, “At one point I wanted to move to a farm and start over. Now, I am taking it a step further.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, as long as I can come with, sure, let’s vanish together! Let’s go!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course, I’d never go anywhere without you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Great,” Kurt says and smiles.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Worthless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just me, wanting to live in this version of 2020.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“I think I am having an existential crisis this time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Blaine looks funnily and he raises an eyebrow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kurt nods. “First year of the new decade is almost over, you know? It’s the 22nd of December already. Imagine if this entire year had been worthless!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What thing could possibly render an entire year worthless?” Blaine ponders.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kurt shrugs. “I don’t know. I don’t even know why I’m thinking about all of this. The holiday season is at the end of the year. It makes you think.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Blaine holds out his hand. Kurt takes it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m glad this year was worthy.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Yard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Merry Christmas Eve Eve!” Finn says happily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On December 23rd, Kurt and Blaine are calling the Hummel-Hudsons, who are sitting in Burt and Carole’s yard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Isn’t it very cold out there?” Blaine asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nah,” Burt shrugs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Carole agrees. “We’re wearing a lot of layers and Finn’s continuing his skill expansion.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finn nods and he holds up a mug. “I made hot chocolate! It’s not one of those powdered hot drinks. It’s all me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The five of them talk about the upcoming Christmas plans, beside work, and they play some games together on their phones. Despite the distance, they’re still connected.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Zealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that’s another Advent wrapped! I can’t believe we ended with “zealous” and I can’t believe I’ve always had the meaning of the word wrong.</p><p>This was challenging, since I had to stick to the word count, but this chapter ends the story and puts it at a whopping 2400 words. Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>December is coming to an end and the 24th is the day before Christmas. Kurt and Blaine have to work for a bit, but luckily, they love their work and they’re very zealous. They’re devoted to their craft.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But that’s for Christmas. Now, it’s Christmas Eve and they have the day off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They cook together, have dinner in peace, and then they cuddle up to watch some tacky Christmas movie on Netflix. It’s fun.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This was a nice December,” Kurt says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It truly was,” Blaine agrees.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m glad I could spent it with you. I love you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>